


The Tale of The Little Prince

by GolgotGumShoe



Series: A Bunch of AUs nobody asked for [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos Reigns With The Brody Brothers, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Cannibalism, Jason's Artsy Murders, Love Letters, M/M, Quote Unquote, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, wow this is long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolgotGumShoe/pseuds/GolgotGumShoe
Summary: The tables have turned a whole fucking lot.In which Vaas is so ready to fight pirates, Jason is smitten to hell, there's a love for classical things and there's more than one problem to the hot guy being the enemy.





	1. run, baby, run!

The rope burns like hell on the wrists as Vaas just so much shifts a few inches to try and feel comfortable. His eyes flicker back to Citra- how she was actually more both angry and terrified enough not to move, her eyes wide as they were kept on the other man who was pacing and talking in the cage with them. 

  
Vaas followed her eyes to the tall, white man who then stopped and squatted down to get a better look at them.

  
This motherfucking _pendejo_ , who has the nerve to even touch his family and to smile at him, makes his blood boil with so much rage as he continued to talk, was Jason Brody. And he won't shut the fuck up.

  
"--they like natives in the market, did you know that?" He said, "Especially the exotic ones. Like you. Very, very expensive." He chuckled.

  
"Citra, Vaas," Jason pointed at them respectively, and Vaas couldn't help notice how his hands were bandaged. "Did I pronounce that right? I hope I did. You and your family are gonna make a _looooot_ of good money for me, you should be grateful! Especially since," He lifted his hand, reached over to Citra and patted her cheek as she flinched away. His smile grew, just he took the jump in his hand in, "You look very, _very_ , delicious."

  
His hand finally left her as he laughed to himself. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! My brother's the cannibal, I only eat like that on occasion! I haven't had pretty models for awhile, though. You look so perfect."

  
Jason popped off the lid on his camera that was hanging off his neck, turning it on and pointing it at Citra, taking advantage of how she isn't moving.

  
"Look at that... pretty lighting, pretty face, pretty _body_ -" He muttered, "I am so glad I don't have to do that shit myself for awhile. Just don't move, okay? You're doing so great."

  
He finally moved away from Citra, now pointing the camera at Vaas. For awhile, Vaas only kept his scowl, much to Jason's obvious amusement, but as soon as he jerked in irritation of his position, Jason's face shifted to a frown, and he paused fixing himself before continuing.

  
Vaas noticed. Only smirked (or tried to.) In a few seconds, he moved again, which clearly irked Jason even as he continued. Another movement in a coming second, and Jason stopped, and Vaas smiled to himself until Jason's hand has a bruising grip on his neck.

  
"Did I tell you you could move, Vaas?" He hissed. Vaas eye's widened- and Jason's grip went tighter as he moved closer to straddle him.

  
"Look at that," Jason showed him the camera's monitor with his other hand, "You ruined my fucking photo! DO YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE A BULLET IN YOU JUST SO YOU COULD STOP SQUIRMING AROUND?! DON'T FUCKING MOVE! DO NOT FUCKING MOVE UNLESS I TELL YOU TO, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

  
Jason's threat and the look Citra's giving him behind him is enough for Vaas to stop trying to jerk around before Jason could do it himself- and to his relief, Jason had soon let go and went off of him.

  
Vaas took a shaky breath- or at least a big enough one through his nostrils while Jason took another careful shot of him.

  
"Jason!" Another man emerges- the same man that was with them earlier, but he couldn't catch up to his name. He kind of resembled Jason, but he was older and much stronger with a clean cut to his hair. "I need you to get out of there! Go take care of the rejects!" He called, standing to wait for Jason to get out.

  
"Damn it." He mumbled. He then looked back at the both of them with a small smile.

  
"Well, you heard the guy. Can't miss a beat when it comes to him." He said before he exited out the cage, locking the door and putting back the cap of his camera.

  
"Hopefully, _you're_ gonna behave," Jason added, pointing at Vaas, "and while you're still not gonna be up for sale yet, I'm gonna take _niiiice_ photos of the both of you. Later!"

  
He's finally left right after scaring the guard nearby. Vaas huffed, resumed with his plan.

  
Vaas rotated his wrists while the guard still has his back turned. The rope slowly started loosening, and soon Vaas was free from it, and he took off the duct tape over his mouth and moved over to untie his sister. She hissed lightly as he took off the duct tape because of the sting, but she quickly silenced herself just as Vaas leaned to her ear.

  
" _Citra_ ," He whispered, "Get him by the neck once he comes here. You can do this, alright?"

  
She nodded, rope by the ground and hands kept above her as Vaas moved back to his previous position.

  
"Hey! You, you piece of fuck!" Vaas called out- and the guard spun to his attention.

  
"The fuck?" The guard said, approaching them and squatting to their level, "Hey! Piece of shit, shut the-"

  
Swiftly, Citra grabbed him by his chin through the bars and used her other hand to twist his head to the far side with a good snap. The body dropped, and Citra reached to snag the keys from his belt.

  
"We have to get to the others." She said, kicking down the door.

  
The smell of the corpses nearby hit quick as they snuck out- Vaas realized their presence hanging nearby, organs dangling with the bodies positioned in such strangely, lively ways. There's stagelights pointed under them- and Vaas is reminded of Jason's little hobby and what he had really meant with the 'perfect models'. The thought of what else he does to live models made him cringe with disgust-

  
" _Vaas_." Citra whispered to his ear, catching his attention. "Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah, yeah!" And Vaas finally took his eyes off the corpses before they continued. He looked around carefully as they passed, only so much as turning his head when he heard the voice of a pirate just a fence away. He stepped quickly with Citra, getting to the cover just ahead- stopping just as he saw dogs out and through the fence, sniffing at the ground.

  
"Fuck- dogs." Vaas hissed, moving out the way from the light.

  
Citra gritted her teeth as she passed, seeing how their ears perked up and started barking. Quickly, Vaas grabbed her hand and tugged her gently to their way out, sneaking past a pirate arranging more positions on more hanging corpses to the cottage filled with confiscated suitcases and a bit splattered with blood.

  
"Motherfucker can't even bother cleaning." Vaas commented, scanning around with obvious disgust before he noticed the table. His knife, Citra's necklace and a radio were placed on a map of the camp, and he grabbed them just as someone called from the radio.

  
They continued out, and Vaas's eyes widened once he spotted a pirate guarding another one of the cottages.

  
"Citra," He whispered harshly, "Get by the barrel, I'm gonna throw a rock to get that fucker out there."

  
He picked a small one as Citra did so, threw it to the side for the pirate to come check as they headed for the window. Vaas carefully lifted up the cover, giving Citra access to climb in, and she turned to hold it open as he followed in.

  
Vaas saw the pirate who entering, and once he spotted him, just before the man could even say anything, Vaas took his knife out and threw it straight to his face.

  
"Shit. Close one." Vaas muttered.

  
"Nice one." Citra commented, smiling as Vaas looked back to her.

  
"Let's go." He simply replied, grabbing his knife from the corpse before they continued outside to where the lights were much brighter- just opposite of the fence was the open space of a boardwalk guarded with pirates, loud and, as expected, fucking disturbing.

  
"So fucking many..." Vaas looked to the side to the open space. Jason stood at the platform with very familiar people, and he couldn't help but watch with growing anger in him as Jason simply shot them as he spoke, kicking the bodies away when they dropped down.

  
"Joyo.." Citra muttered one of their names. She sounded like she was about to choke on a sob and Vaas gritted his teeth as they moved onto a small field with big plants, being careful to blend in. The gunshots were still heard, along with a couple of thumping noises that he wouldn't dare imagine to be from, up until he stopped at the end where two pirates smoked and chatted by the entry of a walk-through. Good for the walk-through- bad for the gunshots. He's going to kill Jason once he comes back.

  
A rock was thrown and the distraction brought them time to get to the walk-through. They heard it more clearly now, and there were people sobbing, crying for their lives in different native languages and Vaas had to keep his eyes forward trying to concentrate on getting out first.

  
Just by the end, there was a hole carved out, and they made it out quickly, back to the jungle.

* * *

  
"Where the _fuck_ are we?" Vaas muttered as he spread out the map as he knelt down, trying to recognize any familiar areas nearby the camp that could bring them back home- he had to send Citra back and get the others, if they weren't dead, back from this little hell that the piece of shit pirates brought in.

  
He scanned carefully with what little light they had, but his concentration broke as he heard a rustling from the bushes.

  
He grabbed his knife and Citra moved backwards, eyes kept on the same place as the rustling kept on going until Kelana emerged from it. The small figure and the long hair was enough to recognize him and Vaas grinned.

  
"Kelana!" Vaas called out- but he made sure not to be very loud, and Kelana rushed to them once he spotted the source of the voice, threw them into a big embrace.

  
"Citra, Vaas!" He said, exhasperated, "You escaped! I thought I- I would not see you again!"

  
"We're fine, Kelana. But we need to find the others- th-they took _ayah_!" Citra said, hands clutching his shoulders as he let go.

  
"They're not here," Kelana whimpered. "They took them somewhere else."

  
"Shit, where did they fucking bring them?" Vaas asked.

  
Kelana turned to him, "They're--"

  
Citra screamed as a gunshot went off- and Kelana dropped to the ground with a bullet right through his head. Vaas heard a thump next to them, and motherfucking _Jason_ dropped to the ground from the platform above.

  
"Well- this is awkward, isn't it?" Jason asked, just while Citra started to break down, holding onto Kelana. Vaas turned to Citra just as he continued to talk, shaking her to run- _\--You're really trying to test that theory, huh? You think you, your sister and your piece of shit--_

  
"--army could stop me?" Jason chuckled. It grew to a laugh as his men came out from the platform, pointing their guns at both Vaas and Citra.

  
"I gotta admit, _you_ ," He points at them, "and your family, _reaaaaally_ crack me up just by thinking like that! I love it. I really do, baby! _Actually_ , I want to test something out quickly, okay? You two go ahead and run first, and you have thirty seconds before my boys are coming after you! Sound good? Great! Now go!  Go, go, go!"

  
Vaas shoved Citra immediately as Jason raised his gun, shooting to the ground so dangerously close to their feet, demanding for them to _fucking go_ \- and they sprinted to the jungle immediately. Not too soon had the bullets starting raining down, soon mixing with loud barks and shouts from his men, the covered pathway doing almost nothing but forcing them to navigate blindly with what little light from the moon. He grabbed Citra's hand as they kept going, soon jumping over to a field where they both fell down.

  
"Fuck, Citra- are you okay?!" Vaas pulled her up, but before Citra could answer, a voice shouted,

  
"I see them! Over there!"

  
And another rain of bullets came as they started to run again- they jumped off a small ledge, stumbling to the other side, and the sound of a chopper came as Vaas cursed, pulling his sister desperately along as the light started shining around them, the chopper of no fucking help to their situation as they swept under a small tunnel, the light leaving, but rustles of grass from above came from one of the fucking men who jumped down with a knife at hand.

  
"I got them, I got them!" He yelled out, but Vaas took his knife out from his pocket and stabbed it straight through his throat before yanking it out again and kicking down the body, coming back to sprinting with Citra to now very, very, familiar territory.

  
"Quick!" Citra cried out, going in first to the dark of the secret head hitting a rock and just by the cliff above the river, but before Citra could do so much as yank him in, bullets started hitting and Vaas stumbled by the edge, losing his balance as Citra yelped for him. Vaas yelled as he fell back, head hitting hard on a rock before falling into the water- submerged, right into the darkness. 


	2. washed up boy scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way: I'm rewriting chapter one 
> 
> thanks for waiting, btw :000

For awhile, it had been dark, but a certain sensation was dipping closely to his eyes, and it had _stung._

It was cold too, soon starting to seemingly prod relentlessly until Vaas had shot his eyes open-  sitting up and hissing in pain at the sting, touching, what he had realized, had been a cut that skewed from his temple to his eyebrow. The cut wasn't very deep, but the fact that there was a certain substance mixing in with the open cut had made it fucking _hurt_ and he gritted his teeth at it, irritated, about to rub it around until a hand had suddenly grabbed his to pull it down. 

He flinched, half-expecting a threat from the owner, but his eyes met the man kneeling in front of him- a white man, probably a little bit older than him, with greasy, black hair that stopped unevenly on his shoulders and smelled like animal blood, looking quite pale with the glare that Vaas was giving him. His lip quivered, retracting his hand, but his posture seemed to remain the somewhat same as he started to speak.

"P-please, s-stay down? I really need t-t-to finish treating it..." He said, voice quiet. 

Vaas's glare died down as the other man had shifted, much less of a threat as he looked on patiently. Next to him was a small bowl filled with a liquid substance, with a strong, familiar smell, and in his hand was a small piece of thin cloth that was both in the liquid and the blood. There was a torch beside it too, the only way Vaas could really see inside with what.. Seemed to be a tent.

He'd decided not to test anything, since the man wasn't being a threat so far, laying back down for the man to continue what he was doing- despite how much it hurt. 

"Um..." He began, "Sorry th-that it woke you.. Does it hurt a lot?"  
  
"Yes-" Vaas hissed out, shutting an eye as Riley pressed it down. "Fucking- _AGH!_ " 

"Sss-stay still." He muttered, "Ju-just a little longer." 

Vaas gritted his teeth as Riley put more pressure to it, the liquid starting to sink into the wound, and he'd left it alone after gentle tapping and soon the stinging had finally stopped. Vaas's breathing had calmed, and he looked up to the stranger who was clearly trying to think of something to say, fiddling nervously with animal skin that was laid out on his lap, eyes darting and stopping when he made eye contact with Vaas. 

"Thank you." Vaas muttered to him. "... Who are you?" 

"U-uh, um. I-I-I'm Riley," He said, clutching the fur. "I- I found you in the river, b-bleeding, last night." 

Shit. He'd been out for a whole _night?_   His eyes widened, feeling like his heart had stopped for a good moment as he recalled every-fucking-thing that happened last night. He needed to make sure that Citra was actually back and uncaught with the rest of the villages _safe_ , and it would've been fucking easier if he hadn't gotten fucking _shot at-_

"Hey-" The man interrupted his thoughts. "A-a-are you okay?"

"How far did I get from there?" Vaas asked. 

"Wh-what? Wh-where?" 

"How far was I from that fucking cliff I fell from?!" He demanded, voice raising-

He could hear the birds chirping and the water of the river running as the realization had stepped in. Riley's eyes were wide as his lips quivered, squeaking out, "I- I _don't- know-_ " 

"You mu-must've b-been dri-drifting f-ffor awhile," He sputtered, "b-but you didn't lo-lose much blood!" 

He was actually more nervous now with the tone that Vaas was starting to give of- Riley was already moving back like Vaas was going to shoot up and hurt him if he didn't tell it quickly. He held onto the fur particularly tight, something round definitely inside it and he looked like he was ready to pull it out with any further warning. Vaas quickly retracted the tone, or tried to force it down for the betterment of the both of them- he still felt his heart slam against his ribcage but if things go badly here he's so very sure can't do _shit_. 

He took a deep breath- sighed, barely able to soothe himself still, looked back up at Riley who still looked alert and terrified. 

"Shit, I am sorry about that-" Vaas took a brief pause to fix the tone- he sounded like he'd _forced it out_ \- before he continued. "Wh- what was your name again?" 

The man looked reluctant, before the grip on the cloth loosened, and he spoke up. 

"... Riley." He answered. 

"Riley." Vaas repeated, before he started to scan him. 

Riley had two scars on his face, one that started on his nose bridge and venturing down to his left cheek, jagged and old, and another cutting a gap in his beard at the right of his jawline. It was smaller, but wider, something seemingly more recent as it was, both scars seemingly coming from blades. He was wearing a blood stained shirt, torn with small holes in the stitches, showing hints of other previous scars that he's gotten, and his pants seemed to stay at the same state, except loose and definitely tied with a makeshift belt.

The animal skin that sat on his lap definitely belonged to a bear, and Vaas had noticed the hands clutching to it. They were covered in lots of cuts, with a bracelet at his left wrist that carried a single fang, dried blood still clinging to it. This man's been here for quite awhile.   
  
"Vaas." He returned, "I'm Vaas."  
  
"W-were... were you running? F-from those pirates?" Riley asked, though still seemingly hesitant and Vaas still felt straight up _shame_ from the scare.

"We were going to hide from them." Vaas replied, looking away- huffing. "Motherfuckers shot at me and I went and hit my fucking head when I fell." 

 "L-lucky you were found, then..." Riley trailed off. "Y-you're a native, aren't you? Th-that ink-" 

" _Tatau._ " Vaas corrected, shifting. "But yes- I am." 

"My bad, b-but I've seen others." The tension in Riley's shoulders left him as he scratched the back of his head, "Other natives a-and th-their tatau, I-I mean, every time I had to m-move... You-you're the first one I've met alive." 

"First?" Vaas asked.

"Y-yeah... Th-the others we-were all dead."

Vaas was going to sit up- then Riley's palm had quickly pressed against his chest to stop him. Vaas shot a look at him, but before he could say anything, Riley had interrupted.

"Don't- don't get up yet, p-please!" He ordered.

Past the birds, and the water, there was a sudden disturbance of cracking twigs and dried leaves that Vaas had realized were footsteps. Riley's eyes widened, whipping his head to the entrance of the tent.

He looked back down and gestured for Vaas to stay where he was, crawling to the entrance while holding the fur on his lap to take a peak outside. Vaas heard a sharp intake of breath before Riley had fallen back, crawling back to Vaas and putting his finger in front of his lips, movements starting to be more careful as the footsteps had approached, voices in a foreign tongue starting to come closer. Riley flicks off the torch quick. 

_Ah, shit._

He'd realized that the knife that should've been at his damn pocket was gone- probably when he ended up fucking cruising in the waters, and he gritted his teeth just as one of them seemed to take notice of their tent. 

Footsteps started making their way to just outside and Vaas could make out slight hints of their silhouettes with the daybreak, starting to surround the tent as Riley had shifted to a better prepared position, with a knife that definitely came from that animal skin now discarded right next to him. Vaas glanced back at the moving figures, some starting to move away, walk off, and two were left seemingly talking about the tent. 

Then Riley moved- practically dashing out the tent as Vaas heard a gruesome, wet noise and a gun firing. 

Quickly, Vaas rushed out, seeing Riley yank the gun from one of the pirates and getting another, tossing it over to Vaas. The sudden commotion brought the remaining pirates their attention, and Vaas cursed as he raised the rifle and shot three of them quick. A bullet had whizzed past his shoulder, and he spun around, Riley shoving him down before raising his handgun and shooting at the last two. 

Adrenaline was still pumping immensely- Vaas panted as Riley moved away from him, looking around their surroundings and staring down at the gun at his hand. 

"... Th-that was.. A-.. Great." Riley commented, and Vaas can make out the small smile as he says it. 

"Riley, you do this a lot?" Vaas asked, tugging his shirt up to wipe his forehead. 

"N-Not really... I normally r-run away." He answered, getting up. "I- I really need to move again." 

"Do you move a lot?" 

"Well.. e-every w-week, yeah."

"... You ever been to the village territory yet?" 

"... N-no." Riley admitted. "I- I don't know this i-island well... It's- it's pretty big." 

Immediately, Vaas thought of an idea- just a solid thanks and apology for the past ten or so minutes. He's not sure how it'd go, but he speaks up anyway as the sun is rising. 

"Y'know," Vaas began, "You should come with me, hermano. Stay in our little town? It's the least I can do to thank you." 

"Wh-what, really?" Riley's eyes widened. 

Vaas simply nodded. 

"Sh-shit, thank you, Vaas!" Riley exclaimed, hands immediately clasping his mouth as he looked around, but he looked back at Vaas as the light started shining, smiling at him. 

Vaas nodded, before looking around. "No problem. We gotta get their jeep- And I gotta know where the fuck we are." 

Thanks to the light, he'd finally gotten a good chance with Riley to look around, getting up and starting to search until there it was- a few meters away was the jeep, packed with good supplies that the people could use once they get back. Getting up to search for the keys, almost immediately had he missed his own step and tripped over the next body, hitting his face solid onto the ground as a jingling noise was heard from the corpse. 

He scrambled back up, wiping the dirt off his face, trying his best to hide the blush in his face when he saw that Riley had rushed to him with concern, and shot his head back at the body. 

 "Uh. I will get the car started." Vaas mumbled as he reached over and took the keys. "Go and get your things." 

* * *

Riley set the last of his things inside the car before he'd suddenly heard a caw- it caught Vaas's attention from the map he had found in the dashboard too. There, in the branches above them, sat a single crow looking down at Riley. 

He smiled, whistled to it, sticking his finger out as the crow soared down and settled on it. 

"Hi, J-Judy," He cooed. The crow cawed again in response, leaning into his fingers when Riley used his other hand to pet the head. 

"Riley?" Vaas asked. 

"O-oh!" Riley smiled again, showing the bird to Vaas, "This- this is my crow, Judy. Sh-she fo-follows me around every time I move!" 

The crow tilted its head curiously at Vaas, staying still as Vaas had reached to pet her. 

"I s-saved her when she fell from her nest, and- and she's been following ever since." Riley added. 

"Huh." Vaas petted her a little more before turning his attention back to the wheel. "Nice bird." He commented, not really knowing any good way to address the matter. It must probably be the one thing to keep him sane here. Eventually, the crow flew off, Vaas took one last look at the camps marked down on the map before setting it aside and started up the jeep. 

The radio sitting on a stand between them suddenly burped and sputtered to life, and a fit of laughter came into the call before it said, " _Andrei! When you come back here, check out the natives we got this morning, by the waterfall! Andrei? Hello?_ " 

"Fuck." Riley murmured. 

Vaas's eyes widened as he heard the sounds of screaming- the familiar tongue shouting for them to stop, another crying, and Vaas furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth as he gripped the wheel.

They have good stuff with them right now, why not use them first? 

"Riley, we're making a fucking detour." He growled, stepping on the pedal.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for chapter 3- which is coming, and i really promise this, next week.


	3. Calling, Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there just a re-upload of the chapter! fucked me up knowing that ao3 wouldnt let me actually allow it to update bc it was the draft so riP

Vaas hit the brakes once they reached to where they were- one of the more lower areas of the area and it smelled an awful fucking lot like there were bodies nearby. He had to pretend he wasn't looking, moving up the hill to catch sight of the beloved waterfall starting to appear in its form- but below there, instead of pristine blue, was blood and the rotting corpses that had them. 

He cursed to himself. There were more caged on the other side of the river- some were already dead, others trembling and afraid of the next moves of the pirates surrounding them, around three, four, maybe, but the shack right below them as they slowly made their way down from the hill made it clear they were going to have to take this slowly. 

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Riley whispered.

Vaas scanned the area, listening closely for the nearby pirates that were supposedly in the shack just meters away. After a few seconds, he started hearing them talk, probably around two or so pirates, hopefully, and he glanced back at Riley who was already preparing with his knife. His hands had noticeably stopped shaking, but he clenched the handle as if it would be gone if he hadn't. 

 _A plan, what kind of fucking plan?_  he thought to himself. Impromptu plan, the kind of shit that you would have to hope hard that people involved would know where you're getting at. For all his years of training and fighting against these motherfuckers, he was more used to settling a plan beforehand- but, he knew shit like this needed to come. He doesn't answer Riley, but he looks at him and cocks his head back to the pirates, one of them emerging from the shack with only a single turn of his head as a chance before he could spot them. 

And, he almost did. Vaas spun quick and threw the dagger hard, a lucky shot, mostly, because right there the knife stabbed through his bandana and straight into his throat. He quickly slid down before any of the other pirates would have noticed, yanking the cold body in with only a few, loud, rustling noises, and he'd suddenly heard a distinctive crack next to him. Riley sat down, catching his breath as he dropped the body of the other pirate, smiling back at Vaas with a thumbs up before grabbing at the body for anything good to equip.   
  
Vaas turned his head to see that the other pirates were already starting to notice, one of them already trying to call through the radio. 

He turned his head to make sure Riley was still with him, and the white boy was keeping in check too- holding his rifle closely but still seemingly waiting for Vaas's guide, and they'd both suddenly heard a shot go off, one of the pirates falling dead onto the water. Another- with the same sound again, and Vaas looked up to notice the two Rakyat members, one of them holding a sniper rifle and another with a shotgun. He squinted further, before quickly scrambling to his feet and calling out to them. 

"Suria! Taufik!" He yelled out, waving his arms before they both made their way down. 

"Nice of you to join us, eh?" Suria chuckled, "We were told about what happened last night- Citra thought you couldn't make it."

"You think it's gonna be that fucking easy for those dumbass white boys to get me? Fuck them!" Vaas exclaimed, just before seeing Riley get up slowly. Suria reacted, but Vaas threw his arm between them. 

"No- no, he's helping!" He said, just before they turned their head to Taufik breaking the locks of the cages on the other side. They made their way over, with Vaas helping an injured old man to Suria and stripping the pirates off their items and radios.

"We'll see you back at the temple, but Citra might be at Amanaki." Taufik added, jerking his thumb at Riley as he continued. "Better keep him in check." 

Riley raised a brow- Vaas huffed, nodding as they already made their leave back. 

"Citra is my sister," Vaas spoke up, with a grin starting to stretch this time. "And the leader. She's gonna be fucking ecstatic seeing me! I'll get her to like you, hermano, I promise!"

Riley only managed to smile back, nodding, as they made their way back. 

* * *

 

It only took them awhile to get them back where they were headed to, and soon enough they were in Amanaki. 

The people in the tiny town came to their attention on them as Vaas and Riley hopped down the jeep, and Citra's emerged, running to throw her arms around him as tightly as possible. 

"Vaas-" She whimpered, burying her face on his shoulder, just as Vaas had hugged her back. "You're alive!" 

"Citra-" He responded, face close to her shoulder for a moment until they had to pull away. 

"Dennis had found me after I ran out. We were not able to get back for you and I was so afraid you were going to be taken from them." 

"Fuck no, chica! I got help- I got a new hermano, his name's Riley!" 

 Riley timidly waved back, just as Citra moved to face him better. "Thank you, Riley, we would have been nothing without him."

"Pleasure's all mine?" Riley replied, and she's nodded in response before turning her attention back to Vaas. "He's gonna need a room to stay in, dunno how long the motherfucker's been out here but he'll need it."  

Citra frowned. 

"And what will he give us in return?" 

"Help. He's got a lot of good shit up his sleeve!" 

There was a brief pause, just before Citra turned. "Bulan! Baidam!" She shouted, "Get this man somewhere to sleep!" 

"See?!" Vaas loudly proclaimed, Riley seemingly already exasperated as they brought him off. 

"Vaas..."

"I got more of their shit now, Citra! We can go and fuck up their places more!" 

"That's not my concern right now. It's the elders. They're..." 

In realization, Vaas softens in his tone. "Oh."

"In a few days, I will be gone for the ritual."

"How long?" 

"I do not know yet." Citra sighed, "But, I only wanted you to know."

Vaas nodded. 

"Go to Dennis. He needs you for another mission." She added. 

"I will. I'll see you, hermana!" 

The radio by his hip suddenly piped up. 

"Hello?  _Helloooo?_ " A familiar voice sang into the call. Vaas's heart dropped, before scowling as he ripped the radio from his hip. 

"The fuck do you want, huh?" Vaas hissed, sharp and quieter than he could speak. 

"Oh, it's you!" Jason excitedly remarked, "Just thought my favorite prince was gonna be dead by daylight. Turns out I was delightfully wrong." 

_Prince?_

He is no prince _._

None of that shit. 

"I'm just gonna be a bit friendly here, we'll be fine! I have a lot of plans for you, especially. These friends of yours aren't as tough as you, you know? Is that supposed to happen or are they waiting for you? 'Cause if they are, come on! We don't have all day!" 

Vaas squeezed the radio in his hand, eyebrows furrowing just as he laughed, hearing a scream of another member through the call. 

He disconnected immediately, rushing over to Dennis. 


End file.
